A Dead Vixen
by Ethernet Portal
Summary: When a Vixen appears claiming to be a child in a d dream,how will she cope with the world she can't wake from. My friends are helping me with this story. Updated: 7/17/19
1. Chapter 1

This story goes through several point of views, or POVs. Some of my friends will be helping with this. Anyways, enjoy.

Edit: The world this takes place in is a bit of a mash up of the games, since I don't know the layout too well.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Knuckles POV

I was sitting next to the Master Emerald, as I usually did. I was waiting for Rouge. She said she had something special for me. I heard a sound.

"Rouge, I know that you've been there for some time now, so stop hiding."

" I'm not Rouge, " a voice responded.

I turn around to see a little vixen standing there. I quickly took note of what she was wearing. Pajama pants with race cars with some sort of symbols, an orange sweatshirt with some foreign language on it, and a winter coat tied around her waist. To top it off, she had on wool socks and gloves that seemed to be made of silk.

She stared at her gloved hands, then looked up at me. She let out a cute little gasp.

"Am I dreaming?" she exclaimed. "I mean, I'm seeing through my own eyes, and am knowing what I am doing, but I'm talking to Knuckles right now. To Knuckles."

Hmm. By the way she behaved, she was either dropped off here while she was asleep, or she didn't expect me to be next to the tallest Temple on Angle Island. When I thought about it, the first was more likely.

She turned and gasped again. "What is- Wait. You're Knuckles, so this is the-"

"Wait, don't touch it!" I shouted. Too late. She was blasted off the Temple as she touched the Master Emerald. I quickly ran over to her body and put my fingers to her neck. There was a heartbeat, but it was too fast to mean she was unconscious. At least the Emerald didn't kill her.

I had to bring her somewhere so she could get proper treatment. Seeing as how the Master Emerald translated her speech to Mobian, she must not be from this world. I knew just where to take her.

I lifted her up and climbed back up to the Master Emerald. I gripped her hand to try to let her know that she would be okay. Hmm. It seemed that she wore no gloves, but her hand was patterned to look like one.

"Tails will take good care of you, don't you worry," I whispered.

Robotnik POV

"ACHOO!"

I wipe my nose. Hmm. It would seem I have the sniffles. No. It was something more. There is a disturbance in the force. I giggle to myself. No! Robotnik, focus! Something is wrong.

I rush over to a console and scan for anything out of place. There. At the Temple of the Master Emerald. Wait. There's more than one being who came into this world. I had hoped never to see them again. I _have_ to talk to Miles about this.

But first, I need to recharge my arm, or i won't be able to make soup when I arrive at Mile's garage.


	2. Unwanted Visit

Chapter two of my story.

I hope you like the story so far, even though this is just the second chapter.

Tails POV

I was tinkering with a pair of roller skates,trying to tighten them, when I smelled the scent of a kitsune. I scratched my head as I wondered why my scent felt like it was close by.

Wait a minute. There was also the scent of an . . .

Echinacea? Was it Silver, or his clone Vixen?

"CRASH!"

I let out a large groan. It was Knuckles. That bafoon. Why was he in my home? I might as well go check.

I walked to another part of my garage, and peek around the corner. Knuckles was laying down a vixen about my size on a work bench.

"I'll get Tail's for you, Ok? Just hold on, little girl."

I immediately walk over.

"Knuckles! Why did you bring some unconscious fox into MY garage? There is too much grease here to be considered sanitary."

He looked me in the eyes, which reminded me of something.

"Tails, they didn't speak any form of Mobian, and they touched the Master Emerald."

My eyes widened at this, and at the fact someone was knocking my door.

"Come in!" Knuckles called out.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I just wanted a peaceful day.

"Hello there, Tails, hello there, Knuck-. Oh."

I flatten my ears down to block out as much noise as possible.

Robotnik POV

I push Knuckles off as soon as he rams into me. _Where are your manners,Knuckles?_ He simply growls in response.

 _Tails, why didn't you tell me there- Oh._ I raise his ears up and whisper, _I brought the things for soup._

He looks up at me. 'We have more pressing matters than that right now.'

 _Oh, I know. And that is why soup is so important right now. First, let's discuss your friend here._


	3. Chapter Soup

Tails POV

While Robotnik was making the soup, I was tinkering with one of my windups. I could tell that Knuckles was looking at me. It was starting to get annoying. Finally, I turned to look at him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Can you tell me anything about her clothes that can tell us where she's from?" "What? I'm not Rouge, I don't know fashion," I tell him. "First of all, Rouge is actually not a fashion kind of girl. Second, I meant if you recognize it from anywhere not Mobian." "No, it just looks like normal clothes. The only thing unusual about her so far is that she touched the Chaos Emerald. Until she wakes up, we don't know anything else."

"I have the soup!" Robotnik said as he walked over with the soup of beef, carrots, and potatoes. He served Knuckles up first, then me. Knuckles pushed away the soup. "Why is he here?" He asked when the soup was served? "He comes over all the time. And before you ask, apparently, he needs the Chaos Emerald to power a machine to fix something, though he won't say what. However, 'jobs must be done' to keep balance or something," I told Knuckles.

"And what do you mean by that?" Knuckles said, turning to look at Robotnik. "Simple. To power the machine, I need a powerful source of energy. However, the police, or whatever Rouge and the people she works with call themselves, are trying to use the same kind of machine, but with very inaccurate information."

Before he could continue on with his explanation, I heard a moan. We all turned to look at the source of the noise.

Knuckles POV

The vixen let out another moan. She finally has worked up enough strength to get up. I walk over to her. "Hello. Can you speak right now, or are you still too shocked?" She gives a nod. Good. She was able to respond. Suddenly, she tilts her head back, sniffing the air. She looks in the direction of the soup. I suppose she should have something to eat.

Before I get up, Robotnik is somehow next to us, ready with a bowl of soup. He offers to the girl. "Drink the broth. It should help." She moves her hands to take the bowl from him, but stops, looking at her hands. She then looks at her chest, letting out a gasp. Once again, it sounded 'cute', with that sound of surprise and youth in it.

She looks up, then back at her chest. Finally, she closes her eyes. She tries to speak, but it seems her throat has not recovered yet. Robotnik takes this as a chance to spoon feed her the soup. "You need your strength. Eat up."

Robotnik POV

Good. Now that she has finished eating, I will ask her some questions. _Do you have a name?_ She nods. _Are you normally a fox? As in species?_ 'What kind of question is that?' Tails asks. To his surprise, the vixen shook her head no. _Alright. This may seem like an unusual question, but are you normally a vixen?_ She tilts her head. _A vixen is a female fox. Wait. I have a better way of saying my question. Are you normally female?_ She shakes her head no.

Well, that explains her actions when she woke up. Knuckles walks over. 'What world are you from?' She signs her name in English Sign Language. V. I. X. E. N. She looks at her hands, before tapping her head. She spells out that word again.

Hmmmmm . . . It's on the tip of my noggin. Translating hand movements and writing are two things the Chaos Emerald cannot do. Ah! _V-I-X-E-N, translated into Mobian, is vixen!_ Knuckles looks at me. 'You know what she signed?' _Remember, I do study things of Earth._ 'Wait, she's from Earth? Did you know this whole time?' _Yes. Plus, she was a he. We need to get someone to explain things to her so some things don't get awkward. Any suggestions?'_ Tails and Knuckles looked at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Cream POV

Where was Sonicu and Amy? They should be here by now. Oh, well.

"KNOCK KNOCK! Anybody home?" Knuckles was here? He might know a game to play to pass the time. I go over to the door, and open it up. 'Robotnik! Welcome again! Come in, come in! Tails! Did you bring the little soldier? Hi, Mister Knuckles! Ooh, who's your new friend?'

The girl looked about my and Tails's age, but something about her made her seem older. Maybe it was the snow jacket she was wearing? It looked heavy, and older creatures are supposed to have more strength. Did she have a Chao? I told Cheese to check, but they said I should ask first. So I did!

'Hey, miss. Do you have a Chao?' She tilted her head. She started talking, but she was speaking some other speech. Knuckles started to talk. 'Just how many of you personally know Egghead?'

'Oh, just Tails, Cream and Cheese, my robots, this girl, Sonic, I think, and my pet rock. Oh, and I continually 'attack' the city because I have to in order to create some of the Chaos that the Chaos beings use. You know, to an outsider of the situation like Vixen or Knuckles here, this probably is not making any sense.' He then petted his mustache.

Sometimes, I like to imagine that there is a cat on the back of his head, and the mustache is the cat's tail poking from the back. I let all of them in. Tails got out the windup soldier. Cheese and I watched as he made it march. Tails is a fantastic gears-man. All the high-tech stuff he has is from Robotnik, but I don't think many people know that.

'So, is your mom home? We kinda need her help with stuff.' I answered Tails. 'She went to get things for making a cake! She said it was for Sonicu and Amy. Can you keep a secret?' Tails nodded and leaned closer to hear. 'Sonicu and Amy aren't actually dating. They just do the chase stuff to supply Chaos.' I then quickly kiss him on the nose, leaving him blushing.

'To supply Chaos? I have direct contact with the Master Emerald, and it doesn't tell me any of this stuff. Why does it speak to all of you so much?' Mister Knuckles looked mad. Then Robotnik helped out with an answer. 'Simple. The Master Emerald only tells you what you need to know. The only reason why we have so much information is because we told each other what the Emerald told us. What is it, Vixen?'

Vixen had an uncomfortable look on her face. She moved her hands, and Robotnik seemed to understand. 'I understand. The bathroom is up the stairs and the only door on the right. Be quick about it, I'm going to get Tangle set up.'

Vixen moved her hands some more. 'Oh, right. Well, Vanilla isn't here, the others are too uncomfortable to explain things, and the only anatomy I know well is of robots. And since you will wet yourself soon, I suggest you just go to the bathroom, and try to ignore the self-awkwardness.'

Vixen paced for a few seconds before heading up the stairs. Robotnik went to the broom closet and got out Tangle, getting it set up. 'Earthlings have a game exactly like this, but it's called 'Twister', like a tornado,' Robotnik explained.

We played for a bit, then Vixen came into the room. She went over to the bookshelf, looking at the book covers. She then gave a grunt of . . . anger? She then sat down on the couch. Robotnik suddenly stood up, making me and Tails fall over. Knuckles was the one spinning the arrow on the disk thing.

'Your mom will be home soon, so I have to hide.' He then packed up Tangle, putting it away in the broom closet. He then went into the broom closet, and somehow shut the door. He's so chubby, how did he fit? Mom then opened the front door. 'Well, what a surprise! What do I owe the honor of having guests? And who's the new one?'

Vixen speaks, but it still sounds like another language. Mom is also confused. 'Erm? What . . . was it that you said?' Robotnik answers. 'She said, 'Hello, how are you?' She seems to very polite so far. Too bad she doesn't speak Mobian.' Mom looks more confused. 'Oh?' She then falls backwards, dropping the bag of stuff. Robotnik speaks again. 'And that, my friends and red-headed ball of spiky feathers, is why I wanted to stay hidden.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic POV

I was watching a Cooking Show on the television. Unknown to many, I do not have unlimited stamina, so I do like some time to just relax. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh, yeah.

Tails knocked on the door. I can always tell when it's Tails because he always knocks with his knuckles, one at a time, so it sounds like _d-d-d-d d-d-d-d_. Anyways. I got up to let him in. Boy, was I surprised when I saw the large group waiting outside the door. I let them all in. Tails, Vixen (the Clone, of course), Cream and Cheese, New Girl, and a Giant Trash Can. I went to my fridge to get refreshments. Lemonade for Everyone but the Trash Can. I mean, what are you supposed to give a Trash Can? Water from the Slop?

I stole a look at my Calendar on the Living Room Mini-Table. When I handed Cream her drink, I said Sorry to her. I then looked at the collection of People sitting on my couch. The New Girl looked around, commenting my home in a Positive Manner. And of course, I think her for the Complement. The Trash Can, which was looking through my booklet of random notes, moved so the smiley face on the front was towards me.

He then spoke in a familiar voice. He said that my handwriting didn't directly say what was said, and then he asked me if I understood what New Girl said. Well, he didn't say New Girl, he said Vixen, as in female fox in English. Wait, how would my thoughts look if translated? Anyways.

I told him that Yeah, of course I understand her. She was speaking Mobian, at least to me. The Trash Can then went to my fridge and started making a sandwich. Tails flipped through my Booklet and said that was weird that I Always Capitalize certain words. I then told him I only Capitalize the Important stuff. He then said it was like something written by dead people. Meh.

Amy then came in, heading to my fridge. I should pay Admission for all the great food I got in there. Chefs would get the food free. Then again, my Friends are the Chefs. They just give me the Tasty Leftovers. Vixen said that she imagined the house would be larger. Amy comes over and looks for a place to sit on the coach. Sally then comes in with Sticks, and Sticks brought a Huge tub of Popcorn.

Amy and I looked at each other. She asked if I had called the Gang for a Movie Night. I told her no, because I didn't. I grabbed the Remote right before Sticks did. I looked around for Big and Knuckles, or even Rouge. Naw, they weren't there. So everyone just sat down for a movie.

Vixen handed me a note. It was in English, a Language so Confusing, it allowed my Brain to slow down. The note said how she doesn't watch anything of Mature Rating. I assumed that meant no inappropriate shows, so I didn't have to change the show we were going to watch.

I forgot the name, but it was about mechanical foxes trying to live in a Sci-Fi world.

Amy POV

The movie from last night was good, if a bit weird. Why didn't the Heroine just stop the guard by putting him to sleep? She did it with the crowd, and she was far from low on energy. Any who, the vixen girl was wearing this ugly black collar on her neck. No, I mean it was like a pet-collar, you know, for animals.

According to the weird trash can, it was a translator. It was a prototype, but it seemed more like a dud. When she spoke, it still was still in _en-glesh_. I invited her to go shopping for new clothes, but she shook her head no. The trash can said that she wears boys clothes. Weird, but to each their own.

So I asked her if she would like to visit Rouge instead. She seemed to think about it for a while before nodding yes. She then took off the translator and set it down on the table in the living room.

Time skip, I guess? Any who, we went to Rouge's casino. As she almost always is, she was flirting with a guy and stealing 2 Rubes from wherever they kept their Rubes. Why 2, I don't know, but she can usually get 50 Rubes per hour. We went over to her, and I asked for a milkshake, size small of course. I'm a cat, okay? Look, do you want me to continue the report? Then be quiet.

Any who. Rouge looked at Vixen and asked how old she was. She then pointed out that Vixen was too small to be older than 10, but her - umm, let's say she said chest- showed too much – let's say maturity. Any who, the comment left a blush on Vixen's face, but she gave an answer anyways.

Rouge seemed to understand, which made sense. She does visit Earth for many occasions. She gave Vixen a drink, which Vixen sniffed before tasting. I hope it was normal lemonade, but I never asked. Any who. Rouge asked Vixen if she wanted a job at the casino. Vixen shook her head no. Rouge then called Bonny Rabbet over, telling her to take over for the rest of the day.

We then all left. We went to do some clothes shopping. Rouge tried to convince Vixen to wear a dress, but Vixen just got huge hoodies and sweatpants. After we were done, Vixen and I went to the carnival. Blaze is an employee there, so she paid for our Unlimited-Ride-Bands. I called Sonic to see who Vixen was supposed to stay with, but he didn't know. And according to Tails, she didn't have a place to stay.

So, at the end of the day, I took Vixen to my house, a little place on the beach. It was only when we went to sleep, me taking the couch so Vixen could have the bed, when I realized that Rouge never asked for Vixen's name. I also realized that she didn't speak the rest of the day, but I wasn't bothered. Usually, I notice stuff like that, but she had this sense around her. I don't know, it was just confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanilla POV

Oh, where do I begin? I suppose I should start with- Wait, what are you? No, I know you're a reporter, but are you human? Is that insulting? What? Please, just tell me. A post-possessed. I think I don't want to know any more.

Let's just get on with the report. You want me to start with _what?_ Yes, I heard what you said, but I just wanted to be sure. Oh, very well.

When Egghead and the others left on . . . I don't remember the date actually. But someone laid me down on the couch, and a box of stinky cheese was by my side. I didn't even need to read the tag to see who it was from. Only one person knew that I liked that cheese. What cheese was it? It had too complicated of a name for me to remember.

So, I knew it wasn't a dream of who I saw. I didn't see anybody else for the rest of that day, because I just stayed inside. But the next day, a bouquet of Ruby Roots was outside the door. Who was leaving them? Egghead, of course.

Oh, you probably only know him by his last name, Robotnik. Yes, he is the father of Cream. WHAT?! I- I didn't mean to shout like that, but I am not like a cell. Tell me, how many people have had complaints about how you do your reports? Really? Almost all of them? That explains a lot. Who is Foxy? I should continue on the report before you go on too much.

Let's see. The next day, I had Cream and her Chao help me make a cake. At one point, I thought she was eating some of the dough, but she just managed to find where I put the cheese from Egghead. I told them that the cake was for Amy Ruby-Root and Sonic, or Sonicu Boom, as his full name is properly said. But the cake was actually for her and Tails. They are such sweet playmates, and I think they will be good for each other when they get older. When we had the cake in the oven to bake, Cheese nudged Cream, then Cream got out a letter she had apparently forgotten to give me.

It was a love letter from Egghead. I wasn't really sure what to make of it. After all, a half-moon before Cream was born, Egghead was . . . consumed by Chaos. He became some sort of monster, bent on throwing things out of control. And my final moments with him before he left weren't good ones. But, I had hope that something or someone would be able to change him back. When he first fought Sonicu, his skin was back to normal, at least. And the letter filled me with hope. Oh, I'm sorry; I keep straying from the report. Wait, what? Before I answer that, are you putting in your half of the report? So they only see my half? Wait, who is "they" actually? Your boss.

So, do you want me to continue with what I was saying about Egghead? It's my choice? Okay, I will. Robotnik and I were dating, probably before the days of GUNeR, God Under Neutral Rule, or GUN for short. He was a terrific scientist. He didn't do much work in chemicals, although he was very good at it. He specialized in

What? What do you mean I speak flatly? Are you talking about the fact that I don't emphasize a lot of important words? Now that that was pointed out, can we go back to what I was saying? Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh, right.

Egghead specialized in robots. I think his last name has something to do with a version of the word from another country. But he was so skilled at it. He made little waiters to serve us when we had dinner at his place. And when he proposed, a tiny robot thought he said "Marry me" when he told the waitress what we wanted. So, instead of being proposed to outside after the meal, I said yes an hour ahead of schedule. We were so fond of that moment. Thank goodness Mary had decided to work overtime that night.

So many good memories. But back to the vixen.

I lost track of what day I was talking about, so let's go to when the vixen came back. I know her name now, but it is just another places way of saying vixen, and I prefer speaking Mobian. When she and Robotnik came over, Robotnik was wearing that silly outfit of his. It's a giant trashcan with a smiley face.

He explained the situation, so I ended up having to give the reproduction talk to the vixen. No, it's actually very different than human's. There is no bleeding for the females or swelling for the males. It's just re-familiar-thoughts (Hormones as called on Earth) that happen to people of Mobian. But the re-familiar-thoughts are very strong, and there are several of them. For some reason I don't understand, many people are uncomfortable just mentioning it. It is just talking about feelings at most.

Hmm? Which variation did I tell vixen? Well, I ended up telling her about all the re-familiar-thoughts, since she was apparently a he at one point. And she seemed relieved that the reproduction talk was so simple. I imagine it would be very awkward to listen to how your body will change. Much more complex than talking about feelings. Bats and foxes do end up getting breasts, but I'm not sure why. The vixen didn't ask about it either.

Although, there was one weird bit. When she opened one of the books that she pulled off the bookshelf, she saw it was about mechanisms, as in windup men and the such. She turned as if to speak to someone, a happy and excited look on her face. Then

Well, she looked so sad. I guess she must have had a sibling that would have loved that book. Or a cousin, or someone else close to her. She then sat on the couch, and ended up falling asleep. On a brighter note, Tails came over, and I gave him and Cream the cake. I don't have much else to say. Perhaps you should try Rouge. She said that they were getting along well.


	7. Chapter 7

Rouge POV

Let's see. Ah, now I remember! After Madam slept at Amy's, I offered to show her around the city. Of course, I tried to bring her back to the casino to start the tour, but she _refused_ to go to Night-Way. She could make good tips as a waitress at the casino, even with a modest dress. Wait, kids are going to read this? Well, censor the bad language, then.

Really? But isn't that technically part of your job? Fine. I'll watch my wording. Anyways, we ended up going to Angel Island. I had to fly her there myself, since all the boats were already rented. If it wasn't for her-

Um, I mean, she was very heavy, so the flight wore me out. Good exercise for my wings, though. We just chilled out on one of the ruins; I think the blacksmith's place by the anvil.

The view was _amazing!_ I told Madam how I like to sit with Knuckles and listen to him rant about soul and technology. He and I have a bit of a partnership, but the most physical contact we have is when one of us lands a punch on the other.

Madam looked surprised at this, so I explained. Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, and I'm the only one of GUN that has its respect, so I can touch it; we fight over it due to our positions. I gained the Master Emerald's respect by being such a good thief. Weird, I know.

After we rested, I lead Madam to the temple. It actually is more like a 20-foot step pyramid, with the Emerald floating in the air above it. After staying for a few minutes to feel the tingly air, I lead her up Holy Summit, the Mountain of Angel Island. It was a long climb, but good for my arms and legs. At the top, I told Madam to sit down and enjoy the view. From the top, you can see all of Angel Island, and most of Emerald Island and the other islands.

We sat up there for a long time before we got hungry. We went down to Knuckles's place, and since he wasn't there, I raided his food. We enjoyed a lunch of burritos. Well, "burritos" is the closest word to it.

I offered to fly her back down to the base of the island, and she agreed. I made sure to have a firm grip around her waist so she wouldn't fall. The way down was easier because I could use my wings to glide. However, her clothes were baggier than I thought they would be, so Madam ended up slipping into a position that was uncomfortable and probably very embarrassing for her.

She certainly had a blush on her face when we landed. To make it up to her, I took her to the Angel Exo-Island teleport room. I actually don't know what it is called, but "oh well". I pushed the button to send us up. Madam was surprised by the sensation, and seemed dazed when we stepped out of the room.

After she recovered, she gasped at the sight. Her gasp sounded "cute", or like surprise and youth. Right, the sight. Angel Exo-Island is out in space, so you can see the world below and the stars around you. Very beautiful, if you're into the stars. I smiled at Madam's opened mouth grin of happiness. Normally, I wouldn't bring _anybody_ up here, but there was just something about her.

I told her about some of the constellations that could be seen from the angle. She seemed very fascinated. I enjoyed her presence. Let me rephrase that. I enjoyed hanging out with someone who I felt was going to be my best friend.

Angel Exo-Island is like a moon, but instead of revolving, one side is always facing the world. I took Madam back down to Angel Island, and flew her back to Emerald Island, holding her by the arms this time.

I managed to land by Casino in Night-Way. Madam looked around and realized where we were. She gave me a glare that I later understood the reason for. I was stupid not to realize then.

I took her to the theater, where we watched a PG rating-equivalent movie. After that, we went to Give Shelter, Robotnik's place in Night-Way. As it turned out, Robotnik wasn't there, but his pet rock was on the workbench. I ended up showing Madam the GUN method of how to heal herself. The best way to say how it's done is "clench your muscles, then relax, letting the damage melt away." Of course, with more time I would be able to explain better.

Yes, I know that that is a GUN secret method, but GUN probably will never read this. And if they do, {Froebel} them. Oops. Please edit what I just said.

Thanks. Oh, yes, I did think of having Madam sleep over at my place, since she seems to have spent the night at the others'.

Anyways, the Casino is kid friendly during the day, but at night it is off limits to them. I asked Madam what we should do next, and she suggested we go to one of the other Islands. So I lead her to The Docks, and we took a Bus-Ship to Ruby Island.

By the time we got there, it was dark, so I paid for a room at the Roaming-Rube. That's the Ruby Island hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Big POV

Walking down the hall. Everything's too red! Ugh. A door opens. "Rouge! Ah hah hah hah!" A hug to my partner-in-crime. 'Hey, you big lug! Set me down!'

Release Rouge. Her fur has poof, like she finish shower. We wear same kind of bathrobe, from hotel. 'Alright, Big, what you need? I have someone to show around Ruby Island, so it better not be something big. Err. . .' "No, I visit Ruby Island because today, Emerald wakes up!" 'What?! Where? Where is my little girl? Err, I meant, where is Emerald?'

"He at fishing spot." Rouge's ears are no longer flattened down, they twitch now like excited. I laugh at this, and ears go back down. Oh well. "If like, you can come. We catch fish, might train, have good time. Yes?" Rouge tilts head so slightly. Ah, she thinking about it. She give kind, gentle smile. 'Sure, Big, let's-'

Her phone watch ring from wrist. She look at it. '{Wismar} I have a mission today. All the way to the Dry Lands! This is a large mission. Sorry, Big, but {Froebel} duty calls.' A vixen come out of room. She smells like she teen. Dry Lands? Her voice sound like Chaos. "They are desert like place across sea. Like ' _Merica_ ' from Earth, it is big cities, small farms."

'Sorry for swearing, I thought you were asleep.' How does that make it okay to swear? Rouge looks down. 'It doesn't.' She is connected to fox by soul string. Special bond like that happens rarely to those none related, and even more so rare twice! Rouge now has one to me and fox. "Come, Comrades, let us go to breakfast here!" Both look at each other, than follow.

After breakfast, Rouge ask me to show fox around. Fox seems to agree by nodding. I show fox around Ruby Island, tell her about bit of its small history, and lead her to fishing spot. Whole Island is like moss covered rocky forest bit by waterfall, so movement is slow. Finally, we reach place, near a fishing dock.

I take out lunchbox. "You want that we wait? Or we find Emerl?" Let's find Emerald. I pretend to not understand, then she moves hand from forehead to above head, outlining a triangle. "Yes, he by the stump there. The one with beast cat." She look over, and she seem surprised to see beast cat. Perhaps she is from Boot? Or is it better to call it _Italy_? They are like each other. Fox start to pet cat, then stop to look at me. "What? That beast, I and you person, and no hair but on head mean you a human. 3 different races."

She continue to pet beast cat. I walk over. Emerald is hibernating under the roots. "Pick cat up. I need move stump." Fox pick up cat beast. By way she handle cat beast, she owned, or used to own, a cat beast. I grip stump by roots and pull up. Ah, it come up freely. I set stump to side and start brushing off Emerald.

He make a click noise as he activate. He slowly stand up. He is covered in dirt and grit, how will he clean off? He moves to make a block shield, and then brings arms back. Ah, he is cleaning himself using sonic sound. Oh. Fox has ears down. Sonic noises hurt some people with sensitive ears.

Emerald is finished cleaning. I look at him, and he take same pose as I, hands on hips. "Well, have we learned our lesson?" He take Cream's stance, his eyes turn light pink. 'Sorry, I should have checked the action thoroughly before using it. I probably worried everyone to death, and Mama and Mama Rouge most of all. I going to label the action and put it where I can't use it.'

Where you hibernating? His eyes change yellow, and he now move like Miles. 'Yes. I observed several beasts in their preparations, and kept track of them through winter. I copied their behavior to an extent without realizing it, and used the action out of curiosity. Now here I am."

Fox seem to think on this. "Want to see some Chaos?" What do you mean? "Watch. It stronger over water, so I use stump for demonstration, yes?" I snap finger like jazz-player to stump. It breaks, and come back together. Some can see focus point of Chaos in middle. By Fox's face, she sees it too.

"Now, for water." I gently clap my hands over the water, focusing on Chaos. Water splashes high into sky, and Emerald makes copy noise. "Fun fact on Mobian language: you can translate word for word, _American English_ to Mobian. Even the slang! Makes it very easy to use Chaos for translator. We will train tomorrow. For now, we fish."

And so we did. Fox was very happy to catch fish. We ate some for lunch, grilling with Chaos. When evening came, we use bus boat to go to Golden Island. Rich people and humans live here. Most residents don't think I belong there, just for not wearing fancy clothes. Oh well.

Golden Island is largest island. This be where Sonicu discovered how to harness rings.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow POV

Humph. Love is such a Simple Thing. So why does it take so long for Beings to realize they're in Love? Tails and Cream for an Example. Or maybe they don't know what the Symptoms are. Or Rouge and Knuckles. Then again, perhaps their jobs get in the way. And Sonic and. . .

Is that Big? What is he doing here? If he's on a Mission, he would wait for the midnight boat. And who is. . ? Ah, Sonic met her. Vixen. To be a Shadow of someone. To be used as a Heartless Spy, and then to Gain a Heart. Now Someone that seems to be from Earth transforming into a Mobian. Things just get More and More Confusing whenever Sonic or his Friends get involved.

Wait. Big is going into the Big Building. A Brightly lit Hotel. What is Stealing from there? I should wait until Tomorrow Morning. Time to Sleep.

A Sensation unlike Any Other. Having slept in a cat's fur, to curl up Smaller than a flea and lay on a Living Being, like sleeping with your Older Brother's arms around you, and feeling Safe.

Despite being known for the Riches and Plant life, Golden Island is home to Poor Beggars. I Hope the Cat feels Better. I gave her the same Comfort she unknowingly gave Me. Her Clothes don't look Warm. I'd help her more, but then I'd have to help All the other Homeless. Even with just Golden Island, there are Too Many. At least I have a Good Reputation as The Shadow Angel.

Ah, Big is coming out of the Building. Ah, Vixen. She Sees me? What do I Do? She shouldn't be able to See me. Wait. She's giving the Cat her Sweatshirt. Oh! That Joy that is Radiating off the Cat! Like a feast of Happiness! Vixen asks where the other one is. Me? Cat knows. She tells Vixen about my Reputation.

Wait. What is Big Doing? He's tipping the Doorman. He either is trying to throw them off by Being Polite, or Slipped up on being Mean. He calls a Cab. I will Follow. . . Cat is Following? She and her Friends plan to Thank Vixen. For just One Coat? No, It's for her and Big. He's the leader of what? Come on, say the Rest of it.

By the Sea-Bus Docks? What is going on? A Banner. THAK YOU BIGG! Did they paint it? Ah, Big and Vixen have arrived with. . . Vixen the Clone. He can see me even in disguise, so I better stay out of sight. Sonic is on the Sea-Bus coming in. What Is Going On?! Oh. I feel dumb. It takes about Ten Minutes for the Knowledge of Sonic to reach me. Big is the Leader of a Not Well Known Charity. And the Only One where the Money goes directly to the help of the Poor instead of going to Long Term Retirement or Something.

I leave the Cat, and although I am not near when I return to full-size, She finds me and Gives me a Huge Hug. She says her name is Dalasi. Her Joy. . . I hug her back, and Suddenly, Sonic Joins in. It's a bit weird to be in contact with the body one is from. Oh Well. After we finish our Hug with Dalasi, Sonic and I do The Handshake, something he came up with Tails.

I go over to Vixen and Vixen the Clone. They are both talking to Tikal, with Vixen the Clone being the translator. I Smile as I introduce myself. Today, Is Going to Be Great!


End file.
